O casamento da minha melhor amiga
by Ana Carolina Potter
Summary: Depois da batalha de Hogwarts, Harry e Gina seguiram caminhos diferentes. Ela correu atrás do sonho de ser jogadora de quadribol e faz parte da equipe do Harpias de Holyhead. Harry se tornou auror depois de seus estudos. Mas, apesar dos caminhos opostos, o menino que sobreviveu não conseguiu tirar a ruivinha da cabeça. Só o tempo mostrará se seus caminhos se cruzarão novamente.
1. Capítulo 1 - Despedida do quadribol

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence. A obra literária e todos os outros direitos dessa magnífica série pertencem à J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Não ganho nenhum bem com essa história, além de satisfação pessoal.

**Capítulo Um**

**Despedida do quadribol**

O céu estava limpo. Não havia nenhuma nuvem e o sol parecia estar dando um tímido adeus, apesar da hora adiantada. As arquibancadas do Estádio de Quadribol das Harpias de Holyhead estavam lotadas. Crianças, homens e mulheres gritavam ora para o time de vestes verdes, ora para o time de vestes laranja, o Chudley Cannons. A final do campeonato seria naquela noite, e a população bruxa estava ansiosa para conferir o resultado.

- Vamos, Harry! A gente vai se atrasar! Logo o jogo irá começar, e a Ginny irá nos matar se não conseguirmos ver o primeiro lance dela. – disse um ruivo alto, com algumas sardas pelo rosto.

- Rony, eu não tenho culpa se tudo mundo quer ver a final. Está quase impossível passar por aqui. – exclamou um jovem alto, de olhos verdes. Harry Potter esbarrou em alguém – Desculpe! Oloco, sua mãe não ensinou que é feio falar esse tipo de coisa para uma pessoa mais velha? – a garota xingou em alto e bom som o homem,e ele saiu resmungando pelo corredor do estádio, murmurando coisas como "não se fazem mais

crianças como antigamente".

Andaram por várias cabines, esbarraram em mais duas ou três pessoas e quase jogaram suco de abóbora em uma senhora bruxa, que olhou feio quando Ronald Weasley pediu desculpas ao tropeçar com ela.

- Ufa, graças a Merlim! Oi, Hermione! Boa noite para você também... – Rony entrou na cabine reservada a convidados, abraçando a namorada, Hermione Granger. Harry entrou logo após o amigo e cumprimentou as pessoas presentes. Os irmãos de Rony, Jorge e Gui, estavam de frente para o campo esperando o início do jogo e ele se dirigiu aos três.

- Boa noite a todos. Bem-vindos ao Estádio de Quadribol das Harpias de Holyhead e a final do Campeonato Nacional de Quadribol. As Harpias de Holyhead e o Chudley Cannons entram em campo. – disse Lino Jordan, o locutor oficial da liga britânica de quadribol.

Harry encostou-se na grade do camarote e esperou ansiosamente pelo início do jogo. Seria a última partida de Gina como profissional, e ele sabia como a amiga deveria estar se sentindo em relação a esse dia. Ele observava as condições de jogo e não poderia estar mais feliz que tudo conspirava em favor dela. Era de conhecimento de todos que a caçula dos Weasley tinha um desempenho espetacular dentro de campo, mas ele concordava que uma ajuda extra dos deuses não era nada má.

Enquanto os jogadores se apresentavam no campo e a torcida vibrava ao som dos hinos dos times, Harry começou a pensar na sua vida e nos momentos que o levaram até aquele dia. Não era segredo algum que era um herói de guerra. Lutara com garra para que o mundo bruxo pudesse encontrar a paz. Seus amigos, Rony e Hermione, ficaram com ele até o fim, combatendo o mal e auxiliando na terrível e cansativa jornada que

Alvo Dumbledore deixou para ele. Depois da derrota de Voldemort, os comensais foram capturados um a um e jogados nas grades de Azkaban. Com exceção dos Malfoys, que cumpriam a pena em prisão domiciliar, Harry poderia dizer que todos iriam pagar com a própria alma o mal que causaram à comunidade bruxa. Após a guerra, ele decidiu seguir o caminho que sempre desejou: ser auror. Não precisou terminar o colégio por causa dos seus feitos no campo de batalha e, do trio, somente

Hermione voltou para a escola. Podia dizer que a sua vida era calma. Tinha uma casa, um emprego estável e amigos com quem contar. E tinha Gina.

Eles nunca voltaram depois da guerra. Quando Harry terminou com ela, naquele dia tão longínquo do enterro de Dumbledore, ele sempre imaginou que, quando Voldemort caísse, ele correria para os braços de Gina, mas não foi bem isso que aconteceu. Demorou meses a reconstrução do mundo mágico, e ele não saberia dizer o que de fato aconteceu com os dois. Somente percebia que não era certo prender a garota, hoje mulher, com um cara que não sabia o que queria para si mesmo.

E o tempo passou. Gina voltou para a escola com Hermione, e Harry e Rony retomaram as suas vidas do lado de fora dos muros de Hogwarts. Ele não foi a nenhuma das visitas e, nos raros momentos em que ela voltava para a Toca, Harry fazia questão de apenas tratá-la como amiga e meses depois, a própria Gina diria que não saberia ter a certeza se o amava de verdade ou se os momentos que eles compartilharam juntos foram algo passageiro. Foi em comum acordo que decidiram ser amigos.

Com a união de seus dois melhores amigos, Harry se aproximou mais de Gina, a ponto de declará-la como sua melhor amiga.

- E a artilheira do Harpies marca o primeiro gol! – Harry volta a sua atenção para a partida e solta um sorriso. Gina passa voando a toda velocidade pela arquibancada, e o time verde e dourado solta berros de felicidade.

- Realmente, ela ficaria brava se a gente não tivesse visto o primeiro lance! É uma pena que ela saia do time, Gina joga muito bem. – exclama Gui. Harry é obrigado a concordar. Gina flutua quando está voando. É como se nada a atingisse ou quebrasse esse ar de leveza que ela apresenta quando montada em uma vassoura.

Diferente de suas duas outras namoradas: Cho Chang e outra que não vale a pena comentar (Harry ainda tinha medo que ela entrasse escondida em sua casa brandindo uma varinha e gritando: Voldemort não te matou, mas eu vou tetransformar em picadinho), Gina era doce e engraçada ao mesmo tempo. Não que as outras não fossem especiais. Foram de suas inúmeras formas, menos Amanda, mas isso não vem ao caso. Harry balançou a sua cabeça. Gina era sua amiga e nada mais e ele sabia disso há muito tempo. Na verdade, não sabia, pois, de uns tempos para cá, ele estava com esses pensamentos nada inocentes em relação a ela. Creio que desde que ela terminou com o idiota, ops, William – disse uma voz no fundo de sua cabeça.

A partida foi um sucesso. O time de Gina ganhou com ligeira folga, e a comemoração foi dos ares para o chão. A torcida não cabia em si com a conquista do campeonato, e a artilheira era só elogios para a equipe. As jogadoras do Harpies fizeram uma pequena, mas simbólica, homenagem para a caçula dos Weasley, para que ela nunca se esquecesse do time e dos anos ali passados.

A partir do segundo semestre, Gina iria ser comentarista de quadribol do Profeta Diário e, até a temporada não recomeçar, ela iria fazer alguns tours pelos times da Europa e descobrir como estavam os preparativos para o que seria a Copa Mundial de Quadribol, no ano seguinte. Ela estava tão excitada com o novo emprego que Harry pensava o porquê de ela não aceitar o cargo antes.

Era de conhecimento geral que o editor do jornal bruxo queria Gina em sua equipe, mas ela sempre recusava porque amava viver nos campos e na vida agitada de jogadora de quadribol. Porém, a saudade da família e a perspectiva de casar e ter filhos em breve fizeram com que ela decidisse encerrar a carreira mais cedo, fato que foi declarado como a bomba do ano na comunidade bruxa.

- Vamos para a comemoração na Toca, artilheira? – disse Harry, assim que viu Gina chegar ao camarote com os braços cheios de buquês de flores e presentes das companheiras e fãs.

- Oi, gente! – exclamou Gina – Vou, claro, capitão, mas primeiro eu tenho que me livrar de tudo isso que está nos meus braços. – ela começou a atirar todos os objetos em uma cadeira e correu para o abraço dos irmãos. Harry se sentiu isolado nesse momento, porém ele sabia o quanto a família era importante para Gina.

- Parabéns, pirralha! – disse Jorge, depois de rodopiá-la no ar por duas vezes e de quase jogá-la pela abertura que o camarote possuía para ver os jogos.

- Obrigada pelo apoio. De cada um de vocês. – ela girou para olhar para os irmãos e a cunhada, Hermione. Quando olhou para Harry, ela tinha um sorriso especial – E especialmente para você, Harry, afinal a minha primeira oportunidade no quadribol foi com o seu time. Harry ficou vermelho no mesmo instante. Ele sempre foi modesto, de certa forma.

- Que isso, Ginny! Qualquer um faria o mesmo no meu lugar, seu talento é incrível...

- E você foi a minha melhor jogadora e blá, blá, blá! Todo mundo já sabe esse discurso, podemos ir comemorar como se deve? – disse Gui, caminhando para a porta. Rony, Hermione e Jorge acompanharam o bruxo, alheios a tensão que ficou no ar e que, somente, foi percebida por Gina e Harry.

Gina correu e deu um abraço em Harry, seguido de um soco no braço e uma despenteada em seus cabelos já rebeldes. Harry sentiu um arrepio que não tinha nada a ver com alguma rajada de vento que poderia ter passado naquele momento. Ele desejou que eles pudessem ir logo comer a deliciosa torta de rins que a senhora Weasley preparara para a ocasião.

- Vamos? – disse ela, pegando todos os seus pertences e, com um floreio de varinha, diminuiu o conteúdo para que coubesse em uma bolsa, colocada estrategicamente por Hermione em uma cadeira. Eles saíram rindo da cabine por alguma piada idiota de Harry.

xxx

A semana passou como um raio para Harry. A comemoração na Toca pela vitória e despedida de Gina e o caso com o assassino em série ocuparam a sua mente, sem que ele tivesse tempo para pensar no que ele iria fazer no final de semana.

Sábados e domingos, normalmente, eram dias em que ele simplesmente sentava no sofá e só saia de lá para comprar comida ou ir a algum almoço na Toca. Não havia festas ou saídas em casal. Desde que terminara com Amanda, não tinha encontrado ninguém para preencher o espaço do sábado à noite. Não que ele reclamasse de sair sozinho ou algo do tipo, mas com Rony namorando – no caso, a sua melhor amiga – ele não tinha um "companheiro de balada".

Neville, Simas ou Dino (ex-namorado de Gina e que não ia muito com a cara dele por esse motivo) estavam sempre saindo com alguma garota ou ocupados demais com a vida profissional para chamarem Harry para alguma festa. Ele sentia falta de paquerar ou viver pela noite londrina.

Londres. O final da guerra significou o momento do "morar sozinho". No começo dos estudos para auror, Harry dividiu o apartamento com o Rony. Com o passar dos anos e o amadurecimento do relacionamento deste com Hermione, os dois decidiram morar juntos e Harry ficou para escanteio, como ele costumava brincar.

Gina era sua vizinha de frente. Ela se mudara logo após o contrato com as Harpias e descobriu o prédio por acaso, segundo ela. Nothing Hill podia ser considerado um dos distritos mais charmosos de Londres. A calmaria dos moradores das casas de estilo vitoriano, o fácil acesso e a limpeza das ruas foram fatores que atraíram o bruxo para o local. Pelo visto, Gina também gostava da tranquilidade que o bairro proporcionava, bem diferente da movimentação que tinha na Toca.

Ela se mudou há dois anos para o prédio, que ficava em uma das ruas que sediava a feira de artesanato aos sábados. Diversas vezes, eles foram lá para Gina comprar algo muito diferente para o seu apartamento ou para, simplesmente, sair de casa.

Gina se transformara em sua opção de lazer, desde que mudara para Nothing Hill e, principalmente, desde que ele terminara com Amanda. A ex-namorada não gostava da companhia da ruiva porque, segundo ela, Gina tinha uma mania irritante de "brincar" e provocar qualquer um que estivesse por perto. Ele sabia que no fundo, bem no fundo, Amanda tinha ciúmes de Gina, mas ele nunca iria admitir isso em voz alta para ninguém. Ele sempre tentaria fugir dos problemas, quando fosse possível.

Era sábado, então, ele decidiu que iria chamar a amiga para dar uma volta pelo bairro e, quem sabe, encontrar alguma coisa para comer que não fosse pizza congelada ou lasanha de microondas – afinal, mesmo sendo bruxo e vivendo como um, ele tinha que concordar as facilidades do mundo trouxa poderiam conviver de bom grado com as do mundo bruxo.

Harry tomou um banho e, após se certificar que todas as janelas estavam fechadas e tentar, inutilmente, abaixar os fios despenteados de seus cabelos, ele bateu na porta de Gina.

- Já vou! – ele ouviu um barulho de coisas caindo e, dois segundos depois, apareceu a bruxa totalmente descabelada e com um ar de quem não dormia por dias – Oi, Harry. O que você quer?

- Nossa, eu já vi mau humor, mas, como o seu, é a primeira vez! – disse, indignado – Pensei em te chamar para ir comigo à feira de artesanato. Hoje é sábado e já são 14h e – seu estômago ajudou na comprovação – estou com fome. Não como nada desde ontem.

- Eu adoraria, mas eu não terminei de arrumar a minha mala. Entra.

O apartamento estava de cabeça para baixo. Roupas espalhadas, papéis pela mesa da sala de jantar e sapatos, inúmeros modelos, estavam empilhados perto da porta. Gina nunca foi exemplo de organização, mas o imóvel sempre foi "apresentável".

- Gina, o que diabos aconteceu aqui? – disse Harry colocando as roupas na poltrona para conseguir um espaço no sofá.

- Isso se chama arrumar malas no modo Ginevra Weasley. – completou a bruxa, que estava indo pelo corredor até o quarto – Eu preciso organizar tudo para amanhã e pretendo fazer isso hoje, assim não tenho que acordar tão cedo.

- Para onde você vai, exatamente?

- Primeiro irei até a Escócia e depois só Merlim sabe. Espero que não tenha que ir até a Rússia ou algo do tipo, porque eu não tenho roupas suficientes para o frio de lá. – gritou para que Harry escutasse.

Ele se levantou e suspirou. A viagem de Gina seria amanhã e ele não saberia quando que ela voltaria para a Inglaterra. Seus programas solitários por Londres iriam ter que continuar, já que a sua única companheira de passeio estaria trabalhando pelas próximas semanas.

Harry caminhou pelo corredor e parou no mural de fotos que tinha em uma das paredes do local. Havia fotos da época da infância de Gina, fotos dos irmãos que moravam em outros países, como Percy – que estava na Itália – e Carlinhos – que continuava na Romênia. Ele sabia que Gina sempre fora mais apegada aos irmãos mais velhos, mas Fred sempre seria, de longe, o seu xodó. Também havia fotos dos gêmeos, algumas até engraçadas. Rony e Hermione faziam parte do mural em algumas fotos de quando estudara em Hogwarts.

Um retrato em especial chamou a atenção de Harry. Estavam os quatro – ele, Rony, Hermione e Gina – em alguma sombra de árvore do jardim da escola. Era um dia bonito e foi no começo do ano letivo, quando o fantasma da morte de Dumbledore ainda era um acontecimento distante. Ele sorriu. A foto era feliz.

- Você sempre para no meu mural de fotos e fica babando por cada uma delas. Por que você não compra um, hein, Harry? – brincou Gina, observando como o amigo ficava nostálgico ao ver as recordações.

Ela parou ao lado dele e passou um braço pela sua cintura. Harry encostou sua cabeça na dela e ambos ficaram admirando cada uma das lembranças que as fotos traziam para eles.

- Sabe que é uma boa ideia, marrentinha? – disse Harry cutucando as costas de Gina. – Assim você deixa de ser tão chata por eu ficar olhando para a sua cara, por exemplo, nessa foto onde os gêmeos roubam a sua boneca – ele apontou para um local específico do quadro.

Gina riu e empurrou o bruxo.

- Idiota! Que eu me lembre, eu tenho uma foto sua comprometedora. – ela caminhou para o quarto, como quem não quer nada, e falou bem baixinho – "Eu amo a Pansy Parkinson mais que chocolate", escrito nas suas costas, te lembra alguma coisa? Sabia que a pobre garota sonha em ter Harry Potter em seus braços até hoje?

Harry riu incrédulo.

- Eu duvido que você tenha essa foto em mãos. – ele caminhava para o quarto dela, pronto para um ataque, caso fosse necessário.

- Não seja por isso, eu coloco no Profeta Diário amanhã!

- Você não faria isso! – ele estava a poucos milímetros dela.

- Duvida?

Se ele duvidava? Para começo de conversa, ele duvidava da existência dessa foto. Ele sabia que foi uma brincadeira de Rony e que, infelizmente, foi motivo de risos e piadinhas por semanas, com direito a chocolate em cima de sua cama no dormitório. Mas que Gina tinha essa foto era novidade.

- Me mostra, marrentinha!

Gina subiu em sua cama, como se fosse uma criança escondendo coisas no guarda-roupa. Seu short surrado conferiu um ar de travessura para cena. Ela pegou uma caixa muito velha e, após descer, sentou em sua cama para procurar algo dentro dela. Alguns minutos depois, ela apresenta a prova da cena do crime para Harry.

- Eu vou rasgar isso aqui! – disse Harry, assim que ele conseguiu ter em mãos a foto comprometedora de que ele realmente "amava Pansy Parkinson mais que chocolate".

- Mas não vai mesmo! – afirmou Gina, correndo em disparada pela casa com Harry em seu encalço.

A tarde passou com os dois rindo de momentos do passado. Os dois comeram qualquer besteira que tinha no apartamento de Gina, assim que ele terminou de ajudá-la a colocar o apartamento em ordem. Ele também ajudou a fechar a mala assustadoramente grande da amiga. Depois, decidiram ficar por ali mesmo e pedir pizza, um dos pratos favoritos de Gina.

Quando estavam vendo, pela milésima vez, o episódio da série preferida de Harry, ele decidiu que era hora de ir para casa. Gina resmungou um pouco, mas concordou que não iria acordar a tempo de pegar a chave de portal no Ministério da Magia se não deitasse cedo.

- Então é assim, me manda embora na cara dura? – brinca Harry. Ela estira a língua para ele.

- Entenda como quiser, Potter. – disse Gina, levantando do sofá onde estivera acomodada entre Harry e as almofadas. Ela pegou os pratos, os copos e a caixa de pizza e os levou até a pequena cozinha.

Harry acompanhou de perto seus passos e ajudou na limpeza da bagunça.

- Você promete me avisar quando voltar? – pediu baixinho assim que viu Gina lavando a louça.

Ela olhou desconfiada.

- Ué? Você nunca me pediu isso quando eu ficava dias fora para jogar. Está me escondendo algo, mocinho? – Gina colocou as mãos na cintura em uma perfeita imitação da senhora Weasley, quando esta ficava desconfiada ou brava com alguma coisa.

- Agora é diferente. O seu trabalho é novo e... – ela sentiu a hesitação dele - Eu vou sentir a sua falta por esses dias!

Gina voltou a lavar a louça, como se o comentário que ele havia feito, minutos antes, não tivesse existido.

- Eu também!

xxx

**N/B:** Depois da batalha de Hogwarts, Harry e Gina seguiram caminhos diferentes. Ela correu atrás do seu sonho de ser jogadora de quadribol e faz parte da equipe do Harpias de Holyhead. Harry se tornou um auror depois de seus estudos. Mas, apesar dos caminhos opostos, o menino que sobreviveu não conseguiu tirar a ruivinha da cabeça. Ele achava egoísta continuar com Gina sem que soubesse o que ele próprio desejava para a sua vida. Todas as expectativas foram em vão, e eles se tornaram bons amigos, mas o coração de Harry Potter, secretamente, ainda pertence a Gina Weasley, e só o tempo mostrará se seus caminhos se cruzarão novamente.

**N/A: **Aqui estou eu, postando a minha primeira fanfic. O enredo surgiu em uma tarde tediosa enquanto eu estava doente (doença produtiva, eu diria). Espero que vocês apreciem e acompanhem cada detalhe de "O casamento da minha melhor amiga". A fanfic é baseada no filme "O melhor amigo da noiva", mas totalmente adaptada para o universo de Harry Potter. E como a minha beta e melhor amiga/irmã Paula explicou em sua nota, o caminho dos dois se cruzarão novamente em diversos momentos. Espero que gostem, acompanhem, comentem, reclamem, enfim, que deixem a sua opinião! Leitores são muito importantes para nós :) Beeeijos Ana


	2. Capítulo 2 - Heartless

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence. A obra literária e todos os outros direitos dessa magnífica série pertencem à J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Não ganho nenhum bem com essa historia, além de satisfação pessoal.

**Capítulo Dois**

**Heartless**

Trim... trim... trim.

Trim... trim... trim.

- Mas que diabos?! – disse Harry.

Era uma segunda-feira qualquer do mês de junho e o despertador tocava sem parar no apartamento em Nothing Hill. Harry estava sem a menor vontade de levantar.

Trim... trim... trim...

Trim... trim... trim.

- Está bem, está bem... já estou acordado, mas que saco!

Ele bateu a mão no objeto, para que o barulho, que estava o deixando louco, parasse. O bruxo colocou os pés para fora da cama, de mau humor. Uma coruja marrom batia em sua janela para que ele pegasse a edição matinal do Profeta Diário. Ele abriu para que ela entrasse, pousasse graciosamente em sua cama, deixasse o jornal e levantasse voo.

Harry correu os olhos pela manchete.

- Nada de interessante – pensou. Após a queda de Voldemort, as notícias relacionadas ao mundo mágico se restringiam a pequenos furtos e a questões políticas, como a eleição para o próximo Ministro da Magia, que seria dali a três meses.

O nome mais cotado para o cargo seria o próprio Kingsley, o atual ministro. Harry gostava da maneira com que o ex-membro da Ordem conduzia o posto supremo do mundo mágico. Como funcionário do Departamento de Execução da Magia e do Quartel General dos Aurores, ele tinha uma visão estratégica de como funcionava o ministério.

Nas páginas interiores do jornal, havia matérias sobre celebridades do mundo bruxo e o caderno de quadribol. Até o momento, ele acompanhara todas as colunas de Gina. E, ele tinha que confessar, mesmo sem querer, que a cada dia os artigos ficavam melhores.

A coluna de hoje era sobre como os times escoceses estavam se preparando fisicamente para o início da temporada. Ela explicava sobre os aparelhos trouxas que os times estavam usando e como uma boa hora de caminhada ou corrida poderia tonificar os músculos para agarrar a goles ou bater com força nos balaços.

Jogando o jornal longe, ele foi pegar a correspondência na sala. Harry reparou que as contas já tinham chegado e que, juntamente com as cartas de Rony e Hermione sobre os preparativos para o casamento, havia um envelope roxo com aspecto oficial.

- O que será isso? – disse para si mesmo.

Harry passou a varinha, que estava em seu bolso do pijama, pelo envelope e, depois de perceber que não havia perigo, abriu. Era um convite para uma festa em comemoração ao final de uma missão bem sucedida... DELE. Como ele não fora avisado de que haveria uma festa em sua homenagem?

Ele jogou com toda a sua fúria o convite na lareira, que naquele momento, estava apagada. Harry seria obrigado a ir de social e com uma acompanhante para a festa. Por mais que ele não gostasse desse tipo de coisa, ele sabia que era necessário a sua presença. A equipe, com a qual ele trabalhou no caso do assassino de Oxford, gostaria que ele tivesse recebendo os prêmios junto com ele.

O caso do assassino de Oxford foi o complicado dos últimos anos. Ele perdeu a conta de quantas noites ficara acordado lendo relatórios e buscando soluções para uma situação que não parecia ter saída. Os números de mortos sem nenhuma explicação e crianças desaparecidas aumentavam a cada dia e Harry queria que o final do caso estivesse próximo. Meses se passaram até que o grupo, com o qual ele trabalhara, conseguisse colocar um ponto final no caso.

E ele teria que ir com uma acompanhante. Na última vez que teve que ir a uma festa desse tipo, e fazia tempo porque o ministério somente promovia essas recepções quando o caso era realmente importante, ele tinha uma namorada, então não havia tido problema com essa etapa do "processo de ir a uma festa".

Não poderia chamar Luna, como fizera em Hogwarts, porque ela estava viajando e namorando um astrólogo. As gêmeas Padma e Parvati estavam foram de cogitação. Não queria estar com ninguém que só quisesse a sua fama.

A festa seria dali um mês, então ele teria tempo para pensar em alguém bom e legal. Era o que ele achava. Podia convidar Gina, se ela voltasse até o começo do julho.

Harry caminhou até a cozinha e preparou o seu café da manhã. Tudo o que ele queria era que aquele envelope roxo sumisse de sua frente e que pudesse voltar para sua cama e dormir mais um pouco.

**xxx**

O dia começou agitado no Ministério da Magia. Os preparativos da festa estavam a todo vapor e os alguns departamentos realocaram funcionários para cuidar dos pormenores do evento. No Quartel General dos Aurores, por outro lado, a manhã passava devagar.

Não havia nada de especial para se tratar. Com o fim do caso do assassino de Oxford, os membros não tinham com o que se preocupar. Nem os antigos seguidores de Voldemort estavam dando as caras há meses e Harry sentia que poderia tirar um cochilo enquanto esperava o seu chefe voltar de uma reunião com o ministro.

Quando o bruxo começou a sonhar, um grito ecoou por toda a repartição.

- Que você pensa que está fazendo, Potter? – o chefe de Harry, Bob Fray, chegou à sala batendo na mesa do bruxo.

_Estava tentando dormir, mas você me impediu do meu brilhante plano_, Harry pensou.

- Nada. Estava só esperando a reunião terminar. Então, já temos algum caso novo ou algum comensal para prender? – disse esfregando os olhos e tentando disfarçar a noite mal dormida.

- Por enquanto nada, Potter. Eu sugiro que ajude a senhorita Bowers com o relatório do caso. Aliás, quero os papéis na minha mesa segunda-feira, entendeu Potter?

- Sim, senhor.

Harry saiu praguejando baixinho de sua mesa. Odiava trabalhar com Rebecca Bowers por vários motivos. Ela era inconveniente, convencida e, ainda por cima, tinha uma paixonite mal resolvida por ele.

Não que ele tratasse mal as mulheres que caiam aos seus pés, mas ela era demais. Se não bastassem os comentários maldosos que os seus colegas de repartição faziam sobre o assunto, ele era obrigado a aguentar os olhares dela por onde quer que ele fosse. Ela tinha a péssima mania de acompanha-lo nos corredores do ministério, aparecer "do nada" em seu prédio nos finais de semana, mandar cartas anônimas (como se ele não reconhecesse a sua letra) e, uma vez, até arrumou discussão com Hermione.

A garota era bonita, mas não fazia o perfil de Harry, mesmo que ele tivesse que admitir que o corpo de Rebecca era de tirar o fôlego.

- Oi Harry! – comentou a bruxa, assim que Harry se aproximou de sua baia.

- Fray pediu que eu te ajudasse com o relatório, como está sendo o processo? – ele puxou uma cadeira o mais longe possível dela.

- Por enquanto está tudo sobre controle, menos a parte do Grayssom. Ele não me enviou as considerações finais. Eu adoraria que ele colaborasse mais, mas parece que ele só gosta de perder o tempo dele com Thorne.

Ryan Grayssom e Amanda Thorne eram colegas de departamento de Harry e possuíam um caso às escondidas. Apesar de todo o ministério saber que eles se gostavam e que queriam ter algo junto, o casal não conseguia admitir que estavam apaixonados um pelo outro. Harry era grande amigo de Ryan desde a época da academia. Com a união de Rony e Hermione, ele encontrou no auror uma amizade verdadeira.

- Deixe os dois. Me dá alguma coisa para fazer antes que o chefe venha me acordar de novo.

Juntos, Harry e Rebbeca passaram o resto do dia trabalhando no relatório.

**xxx**

**Flashback**

_Estava começando a odiar os tons vermelhos. Via vermelho por todos os lugares. Nas cores da bandeira da Grifinória, nos corredores, no salão principal, nos livros e nos cabelos. O cabelo de Gina ficou preso em sua memória. _

_E era em todos os momentos. De manhã, tarde e noite, ele percebia por onde passasse o vermelho. Hipnose seria a palavra correta para dizer o que estava acontecendo com Harry. Nunca fora de reparar em garotas, ainda mais em Gina, que era a irmã do seu melhor amigo._

_Hogwarts tinha variedade. Loiras, morenas, chinesas, alemãs e ruivas. Lá estava o vermelho de novo, como se a mente dele o lembrasse do que o fascinava mais. Pena que nem tudo é perfeito e o seu tom preferido vinha acompanhado do namorado, Dino Thomas. _

_O pensamento de quando começou a sentir um frio no estômago e o coração saltando da boca toda vez que via Gina não vinha em sua cabeça. Poderia ser nas férias, quando eram irmãos jogando quadribol. Ou no trem, quando a chamou para procurarem um compartimento no vagão. Ou nas inúmeras vezes em que passou admirando os seus gestos, seu modo de falar, no quanto era boa em quase tudo o que fazia. Ou ainda no vermelho dos seus cabelos. _

_Dizem que a vingança é um gosto amargo na boca. Vai ver que era o destino avisando que nem tudo é perfeito e que era sua culpa a situação que se instalava diante de seus olhos: Gina e Dino. Não fora ele que não a olhou nem por dois segundos em todos esses anos. Ele merecia o desprezo por ser tão idiota e cego._

_Cego. Precisava aumentar os graus de seus óculos. A miopia estava dificultando que ele percebesse a adorável companhia que a caçula dos Weasley representava para ele. O quanto ele estava irremediavelmente apaixonado por ela e o quão difícil seria para ele expor esse sentimento perante o irmão dela, ao mundo em guerra e a si mesmo._

_Hermione, astuta como sempre, já estava o olhando estranho._

_- O que foi Hermione? – exclamou em voz alta._

_Era uma manhã de outono, começo de outubro. Os alunos se preparavam para as aulas e os sextanistas estavam aproveitando a manhã livre para conversar e colocar o dever em dia. Harry, Hermione e Rony estavam acomodados nos sofás do salão comunal e pretendiam – bem, Hermione gostaria que assim fosse – fazer o trabalho de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. _

_- Estou te chamando há cinco minutos, mas você só olha para o grupo dos quintanistas e suspira – disse a garota enquanto arrumava os papéis de seu material._

_Estava ficando óbvio demais._

_- Não posso mais pensar?_

_- Poder, você pode. Mas não acho que olhar para a direção de Gina vai ajudar muito na sua concentração._

_- Olhar para a Gina, como assim? – intrometeu-se Rony, mirando desconfiadamente para Harry._

_- Não estava olhando para Gina. Estava olhando para o nada e acontece de ela estar no meio desse nada – disse em um tom nervoso._

_- Uhum, claro! O "nada" – disse Hermione fazendo aspas com os dedos – está inserindo bastante a Gina no meio, não é mesmo Harry? _

_- Não sei do que está falando, Hermione. Acho que poderíamos começar os deveres, não é mesmo? – exclamou Harry, fechando a cara e abrindo os livros._

_Rony olhou de um para outro sem entender. Hermione exibia um sorrisinho zombeteiro nos lábios e não parou de provocar Harry durante toda a manhã com os tópicos Gina e "nada". O garoto fingia que não havia nada demais, mas sempre respondia em um tom nervoso. Tentar disfarçar nem sempre foi o forte de Harry e ele tinha que admitir que esconder alguma coisa de Hermione era ainda mais difícil._

_Por alguma razão, perto da hora do almoço, Rony e Hermione precisaram sair para o escritório de Minerva McGonagall. Harry ficou para trás terminando os deveres. _

_- Mas que droga, eu já falei Dino que eu não gosto disso. Eu não preciso que você me ajude a passar pelo buraco do retrato, já sou grande suficiente para isso, entende? – o garoto ouviu uma voz irritada saindo pela passagem da torre._

_- Eu só quis ajudar, Gina. Essa atitude é típica de um cavalheiro, vamos para o almoço, sim? – Dino respondeu a voz._

_- Não vou. Perdi a fome. Pode ir sem mim, ok? Quero ficar sozinha. – a garota passou pela passagem e Harry percebeu que era Gina, antes mesmo de descobrir a voz, mas pelo cheiro floral que inundou a sala._

_- Harry? Não sabia que ainda estava aqui. Encontrei com Rony e Hermione a caminho da torre. Não quis almoçar? – Gina se sentou em sua frente sem nenhum pingo de irritação na voz. Não parecia a mesma pessoa que estava berrando há dois minutos. _

_Ele se perdeu. O vermelho de seus cabelos contrastando com o preto do uniforme. Os olhos castanhos mirando os seus. Ele não sabia onde encontrar a sua voz e também não sabia o que falar para a garota que estava em sua frente._

_O calor começou a subir pelo seu pescoço. Ele tinha que admitir que era tímido demais para o seu próprio bem. Mas a culpa era do vermelho, do vermelho dos cabelos de Gina._

_- Harry? Alô? – exclamou Gina, parecendo ao mesmo tempo entediada e divertida com a situação._

_- Ah, oi. _

_- Então, por que está aqui sozinho?_

_- Não estava com fome. E passei a manhã toda terminando os trabalhos e deveres deixados por aí. E você, o que houve para estar aqui tão cedo, não quis ir almoçar? – Harry perguntou de forma rápida, mesmo que ele soubesse a resposta._

_- Briguei com Dino. _

_- Por algum motivo idiota, suponho? – o garoto tentou fazer uma piada, mas o comentário saiu sarcástico._

_- Na verdade, resolvi subir para deixar o meu material. Não tenho as aulas da tarde, então pretendo ficar estudando para os N.O.M.s no meu quarto. Mas o Dino insiste em me ajudar a passar pelo retrato toda santa vez. Já tivemos essa conversa e eu sei que é uma mania dele, porém isso me irrita, entende? – disse olhando para o chão. Quando mirou Harry, era como se ela visse outra pessoa. – Eu só queria que ele entendesse que eu cresci e que não sou mais aquela garotinha, que ele viu crescer e que é irmã do amigo dele. _

_- Tenho certeza que Dino não te vê dessa forma. – respondeu Harry, assim que conseguiu detectar algo mais naquela frase. – Acho que ele tem as melhoras das intenções – engoliu em seco._

_- Não sei, acho que o nosso namoro está indo por um caminho do qual eu não estou pronta para lidar e, creio eu, que nem ele. As pequenas coisas desgastam qualquer relacionamento. Você sabe isso melhor que eu, visto que passou por mal bocados na mão de Cho._

_- Ah, não foi nem perto disso. Cho e eu não duramos nem um mês, eu acho. – as bochechas de Harry coraram quando Gina mencionou o nome da sua ex-namorada. Não que ele gostasse dela ainda, mas falar disso com a garota pela qual você está interessado não é nada confortável. _

_- Gostaria que Hermione estivesse por aqui – disse Gina olhando em volta da sala._

_- Por que?_

_- Ela saberia o que fazer ou o que falar para me acalmar. Ela sempre sabe o que faz._

_- Considerando que ela não consegue resolver os próprios problemas amorosos – murmura Harry e Gina finge não ouvir._

_- Preparado para o primeiro jogo da temporada, capitão? _

_- Pode apostar que sim._

_A conversa durou aproximadamente uma hora. De quadribol passaram para os testes que Gina iria fazer no final do ano letivo e para as aulas do novo professor de poções. O riso vinha fácil e o silêncio era pontuado com pequenos olhares. Harry notou que Gina gostava de conversar olhando nos olhos da pessoa com quem ela estava falando. E se perder, era fácil._

_Porque o vermelho fascinava, hipnotizava, encantava..._

_- Harry, acho que vou descer. Vou comer alguma coisa antes de estudar. Você vem? – disse Gina estendendo a mão para o garoto._

_Harry envolveu a pequena mão da garota entre as suas e a puxou para um abraço. Na hora, ela ficou sem entender o que estava acontecendo, mas correspondeu com a mesma intensidade. Ele não sabia o que queria transmitir com aquele ato, porém colocou todos os seus sentimentos naquele momento. Amor, companheirismo, amizade, melancolia, incertezas... Tudo naquele pequeno espaço._

_- Gina? – murmurou contra o seu ouvido._

_- Sim? – sussurrou Gina. Ela estava com os olhos fechados, apreciando o momento, como se esperasse aquele abraço há anos. Harry se afastou o suficiente para colocar as mãos no seu rosto e olhos bem diretamente nos seus olhos._

_- Se você precisar de qualquer coisa pode contar comigo. Qualquer coisa mesmo! Eu estarei sempre ao seu lado, para te ajudar ou para cuidar de você._

_- Obrigada. Pode ter certeza que eu vou precisar – ela estreitou o abraço. Ficaram assim intermináveis minutos até que a passagem se abriu e os dois se separaram._

**xxx**

**Três semanas depois**

_Querido Harry,_

_Quanto tempo? Como estão as coisas por Nothing Hill? Espero que você não tenha ido à feira sem mim, hein?_

_Escrevo porque irei voltar para casa na semana que vem e trago novidades. Se prepare Harryzito para cair da cadeira, literalmente... _

_Não estou acreditando no que está acontecendo na minha vida e no quão maravilhoso isso está sendo. Te conto tudo pessoalmente e você vai adorar, tenho certeza!_

_Estou com saudades!_

_Carinhosamente,_

_Gina _

Harry olhou para a carta na sua mão e deu risada. Sentia incrivelmente falta de Gina e havia percebido pela sua ausência o quanto ela era importante na sua vida. Não tinha graça ir à feira ou a Toca aos domingos sem ela.

Ele também não via necessidade de fazer caminhada ou assistir filmes sem a sua companhia. Ela era uma parte elementar de seu cotidiano. Cozinhar se tornou chato e trabalhar também. Sair nem pensar. Todos os seus amigos namoravam e Gina ocupava grande parte dos seus finais de semana com comentários e programas de índio. Queria dizer para ela o quanto sentia a sua falta e que ela nunca mais saísse para uma viagem tão longa.

Estava curioso para a novidade de Gina. Seja o que fosse parecia ser uma coisa boa pela animação que a mulher demonstrava com as suas palavras.

Suspirando, Harry colocou a carta em cima da mesa e se preparou para o longo dia que teria no ministério. Sonhando com os cabelos vermelhos que sempre ocuparam a sua mente, ele mal imaginava que a semana aguardava a pior notícia que teria em meses ou talvez a sua vida toda.

**xxx**

**N/A: **Oi pessoal. Sei que demorei, mas eu tenho bons motivos. Desde o começo do semestre eu fiquei sem quatro dias de aulas na minha grade da faculdade por causa de falta de professores. Na metade de abril, a grade ficou completa e as reposições e trabalhos acumularam. Acabei ficando com muita coisa para fazer e cansada de todo esse processo. Além disso, problemas pessoas me deixaram sem nenhum pingo de criatividade para esse capítulo, que nada mais é que uma transição para a volta de Gina. A partir de agora, a história começa

Mas como a Unesp resolveu entrar em greve, eu vou ter mais tempo para escrever e colocar um pouco mais de pimenta nessa relação. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Obrigada a todos que favoritaram e colocaram a história em alerta! Comentem, digam o que acham e façam uma autora feliz! Beijo :*

Agradecendo aos comentários:

**Gêmeas Potter: **Demorei um pouquinho, mas o capítulo está postado! Agradeço demais a força de vocês para a fanfic. Acho que sem aquele incentivo em dezembro ela não sairia do papel. Bem, o beijo vai demorar um pouco, porque o Harry é meio lerdinho, sacomé hahahahahaha Gostaram do novo capítulo? Comentem e deixem a sua opinião. Adoro debater fanfics. HAHAHAHAHAHA Obrigada pelo comentário e até a próxima. Beijo

**Isa:** Que bom que gostou Isa! Fico feliz de ver a receptividade que a história teve nos leitores. Acho que vai demorar para o Harry confessar que a ama, porque, como você mesmo viu nesse capítulo, ele ainda não confessou para si mesmo. Lerdinho hahahahaha Mas e sobre esse capítulo? O que achou? Obrigada pelo comentário e espero te ver sempre por aqui! Beijo

**Edwiges Potter: **Demorou um pouco, mas chegou a continuação. Como eu expliquei acima na nota, a faculdade tomou um pouco do meu tempo nos últimos meses. Mas o que achou do novo capítulo? Espero te ver por aqui sempre, hein! Obrigada pelo comentário. Beijo

P.S.: O nome do capítulo faz referência a uma música do Kanye West e que foi regravada pelo The Fray. Chama Heartless. Ela simplesmente não sabia da minha cabeça e achei que combinava com a "tristeza" do capítulo.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Inesperado

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence. A obra literária e todos os outros direitos dessa magnífica série pertencem à J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Não ganho nenhum bem com essa historia, além de satisfação pessoal.

**Capítulo Três**

**Inesperado**

_O inverno em Hogwarts sempre era rigoroso o bastante para permanecer com vários casacos e um bom cachecol. Harry sabia disso. Por isso, quando foi visitar a professora McGonagall, ele tentou se proteger da melhor forma possível. Contudo, o bruxo não sabia se era o frio ou o nervoso pelo convite inusitado que o estava fazendo tremer._

_Os alunos se divertiam, jogando bolas de neve uns nos outros. Era o passatempo preferido dos estudantes, que aproveitavam os intervalos de uma aula ou outra. Os jardins continuavam bonitos como na época da escola de Harry. O Salgueiro Lutador agitava seus longos galhos, espantando os flocos de neve que insistiam em cair._

_Ao entrar no grande salão, ele observou as pessoas que estavam no local. Até o momento, Corvinal ganhava o Campeonato das Casas, mas a Grifinória estava empatada com Lufa-Lufa no segundo lugar e próximo à primeira colocada. A refeição ainda não tinha sido posta, uma vez que as aulas da manhã ainda não tinham terminado._

_Ao olhar rapidamente pela escadaria que levava aos andares superiores, ele se lembrou do tempo em que ainda considerava Hogwarts seu lar. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas com as lembranças felizes e alguns flashes da batalha. _

_Uma rajada de vento entrou pelo salão, e ele tremeu mais uma vez, sem saber se era de ansiedade ou de frio. Harry continuou a caminhada até a sala da atual diretora, ambiente com o qual ele se familiariza tão bem na época que ainda pertencia a Alvo Dumbledore. _

_- Gina! Espera! Preciso passar na biblioteca por dois minutos, mas não iremos demorar a almoçar, eu prometo! Vem comigo? – disse uma garota loira de cabelos longos, da qual Harry não conseguia se lembrar na época de escola. _

_- Mas, Marjorie, eu fui à biblioteca ontem. Para quê ir lá de novo? – disse Gina marotamente. – Tenho certeza de que Daniel já reparou os olhares que você lançou na aula de transfiguração._

_- Hahaha, engraçadinha você! Mas não é nada disso. Vem comigo, por favor? – A garota puxava o braço da ruiva. Harry sabia que ela detestava esse tipo de atitude._

_- Tudo bem, mas não precisa me puxar. Já entendi. _

_As duas caminharam de volta para o interior do castelo. Harry ficou parado e hipnotizado pela cena. Ele não havia visto Gina desde o fim das férias na Toca. Ambos não tinham trocado nenhuma palavra por cartas durante todo esse tempo. Sabia que Rony tinha comparecido à visita a Hogsmeade em outubro, porém ele não havia juntado coragem suficiente para encarar Gina._

_Silenciosamente, ele seguiu as garotas. O bruxo não percebeu que estava tomando o caminho mais longo para o escritório da diretora. Contudo, ele não se importava de estar olhando, mesmo de longe, os cabelos vermelhos da sua ex-namorada. Ao pensar nisso, sua mente deu um estalo. Ele não deveria estar procurando por ela? Afinal, ele tinha colocado um ponto final da relação._

"_Eu deveria estar indo procurar McGonagall". Quem disse que suas pernas obedeciam ao que o cérebro havia mandado? Essa perseguição era mais forte que ele. Ao chegar ao corredor de feitiços, as duas encontraram um garoto alto que, provavelmente, deveria ter a mesma idade de Harry. Ou talvez fosse um ou dois anos mais novo._

_- Oi, Gina. – ele sorriu para a ruiva._

_- Oi, William. Tudo bem? – ela sorriu de volta. Aquilo deixou Harry sem reação. Claro que ele suspeitava de que a fila de pretendentes de Gina deveria ter crescido depois da guerra, uma vez que os longos cabelos dela chamavam atenção, segundo Harry e Rony._

_- Não te vi na aula hoje mais cedo. Você não foi?_

_- Eu tive dois tempos de transfiguração logo pela manhã, mas acabei ficando na parte do fundo da sala. Talvez você não tenha me visto – ela deu um riso nervoso. Ele conhecia aquele riso. Gina o dava quando queria ser educada ou quando estava sem "graça". _

_- Ah, provavelmente – ele olhou de relance para Marjorie, que se mantinha afastada delicadamente da cena. _

_Ela, Harry não sabia, o havia notado e olhava com olhos tristes para a amiga indicando a cabeça para o lado. O "tal" de William continuou a conversar com Gina, alheio a todo o desenrolar do momento._

_- Gostaria de te chamar para ir a Hogsmeade comigo no próximo mês. Isso, é claro, se você não tiver nenhum compromisso nessa data – o idiota estava sorrindo de um modo muito bobo para o gosto de Harry. Ele torcia para que ela não aceitasse._

_- Poxa, não esperava. Quero dizer, é claro que eu aceito. – ela disse com a voz alegre, sentimento que não chegava aos olhos._

_- Ótimo. Vou adorar, Gina. A gente se vê até lá? – ele pegou a mão da garota e deu um leve aperto._

_- Claro. – ela retirou a sua mão das deles. – Preciso ir, Marjorie está esperando para irmos à biblioteca. Até mais, William._

_- Até, Gina. – O garoto deu um beijo no rosto da ruiva e um leve aceno para a amiga que assistia a cena com os olhos arregalados. _

_Harry se escondeu atrás de uma armadura quando o bruxo passou por ele, mais feliz do que estivera há cinco minutos. Os olhos de Harry ficaram embaçados pelas lágrimas, que ele não tinha percebido que haviam caído. O menino não tinha reparado que Gina estava com os ombros para baixo e uma expressão derrotada. Ele ouviu murmúrios e saiu um pouco de trás de seu esconderijo._

_- O que foi essa cena? – perguntou a amiga de Gina._

_- Não sei, sinceramente. Eu não esperava um convite para Hogsmeade. Na verdade, eu não sei se eu estou pronta para um encontro. Eu gostaria de superar o que houve na guerra, mas me manter feliz enquanto eu penso que o meu irmão está morto é um pouco pesado demais, entende? _

_Elas continuaram a caminhada vagarosa para a biblioteca._

_- Além do mais, o William nunca deu um sinal de que estava interessado. – continuou a ruiva._

_- Isso porque você não reparou o modo como ele te olha. Talvez tenha se mantido afastado porque achou que você ainda estava com Harry. _

_- O quê?! – a garota parou de andar para olhar a amiga com cara de espanto. – Harry e eu estamos separados há mais um de ano. Não há nada além de amizade em nosso relacionamento. Até digo para as outras pessoas que, possivelmente, confundimos as coisas. Acho que a nossa situação funciona melhor assim._

_Marjorie olhou para trás procurando, silenciosamente, por Harry. Ela não percebeu que o bruxo estava seguindo as duas garotas por debaixo da capa de invisibilidade. Ele retornou o olhar da sua mais nova amiga. Ela suspirou. _

_- Sempre achei que vocês iam voltar – disse Marjorie, retornando o olhar para frente._

_- Besteira. Ele nem ao menos me procurou depois da guerra para conversarmos. Acho que ele precisa de uma mulher mais forte que eu. Eu não sou indicada para ser namorada de Harry Potter. Quem sabe no futuro não nos tornamos bons amigos, não é mesmo?_

_- É, quem sabe?_

_- Vamos, Marjorie, porque eu ainda quero almoçar, mocinha – Gina já havia apressado o passo._

_Harry estacou no corredor vazio. _

**xxx**

A semana passou, e as horas pareciam intermináveis. Na sexta-feira, Harry decidiu dar um basta no baixo astral. A casa estava uma bagunça, e ele não estava com a menor vontade de assistir televisão ou comer pizza pela milésima vez.

Estava sentindo falta das noites londrinas, do rock e das mulheres. Com alguma sorte, poderia voltar para casa acompanhado ou arrumar alguma coisa interessante para ser feita durante a semana. Ser solteiro, às vezes, tem as suas vantagens.

Ligou para todos os amigos disponíveis da academia e de Hogwarts. Rony estava ocupado, como sempre. Neville sumira do mapa. O que restou foi Ryan. Eles combinaram de ir a um pub no centro de Londres e emendar uma boate no estilo inglês, com muito rock e música eletrônica.

Eram quase 21h quando ele deu uma última olhada no espelho. Ryan já havia aparecido em seu espelho dizendo que estava pronto e o esperando na entrada do prédio.

- A moça demorou, hein – resmungou Ryan, assim que Harry saiu pelo elevador – Estava secando os cabelos ou pintando as unhas?

- Ficando bonito para pegar a sua mulher – deu um soco no braço do amigo - Idiota! Vamos logo para gente não perder a noite!

**xxx**

O barulho estava insuportável. Tinha muita gente dançando, conversando e bebendo. Harry já estava na quinta cerveja trouxa. Ryan conversava sem muito pudor, diga-se de passagem, com uma loira, perto do bar. Apesar de estar em um relacionamento com Amanda Thorne, ele sempre dizia que enquanto não tivessem nada sério, eles não eram nada um do outro.

Harry sabia que o amigo estava bêbado e que tinha que o ajudar, mas ele não estava muito a fim de se meter em confusão. Porém, o próprio Harry já estava alto o suficiente para achar "tudo engraçado".

- Harry, vem cá! – gritou Ryan do outro lado do salão.

A música estava alta demais para o seu gosto ou para sua ressaca. As mulheres dançavam. Os homens, perto do bar, olhavam para as garotas como se fossem um troféu. A última vez que Harry estivera em um lugar como esse, ele ficou tão "alto" que não se lembrava de como tinha chegado em casa. Ele queria repetir a dose.

Ele andou rastejando por causa da grande quantidade de álcool que havia no seu sangue. No meio do caminho, ele olhou para duas morenas que dançavam sem nenhuma vergonha até o chão. Elas puxaram o bruxo pela camisa preta que ele usava naquela noite. Ele deu um giro, mandou um beijo para as meninas e chegou rindo até o amigo.

- Oi. – sorriu quando chegou ao local. A loira lhe lançou um olhar de cima em baixo e se deteve em seu peitoral por dois segundos a mais. Harry vestia uma calça jeans preta e os cabelos estavam mais arrepiados que o normal, o que dava certo charme ao look.

- Quero que conheça a minha mais nova amiga e companheira de balada. Fernanda Silva, esse é Harry Potter. Harry, essa é a Fernanda. Ela é brasileira e está passando uns meses aqui em Londres por causa do intercâmbio. Acho que seria interessante conhecer um pouco mais da cidade com um legítimo morador de Nothing Hill – disse Ryan de uma única vez. Parece afoito para apresentar a nova amiga a Harry e se livrar daquilo antes que se metesse em confusão com a "amiga/namorada".

A loira era bonita. Quem sabe não seria uma má ideia aproveitar o que a vida lhe dava de melhor?

**xxx**

O sábado começou preguiçoso. O sol saía de mansinho por entre as nuvens. As ruas de Nothing Hill começavam a se agitar por causa da feira semanal de artesanato. Os moradores pegavam os seus jornais no jardim. Os carros dos poucos trabalhadores daquele dia surgiam por entre as vias do distrito.

Harry acabava de entrar em seu apartamento. Ele deixou Fernanda na porta do hotel em que ela ficaria hospedada nos primeiros dias da cidade. Ele prometeu que voltaria mais tarde, o que era uma total mentira, por mais que ele gostasse de loiras, que o papo dela fosse agradável e que ele estivesse solteiro querendo curtir a vida.

Contudo, ele tinha que admitir que ela possuía um sorriso fácil e encantador. Ela o mostrara algumas músicas brasileiras e os ritmos eram agitados. No meio da madrugada, os dois, Ryan e uma amiga de Fernanda foram para uma balada brasileira, próximo a boate que eles começaram a noite.

Ele havia conhecido o famoso sertanejo do qual elas tanto falaram. Ele ainda preferia o rock. Os seus CDs indie não sairiam tão fácil de seu rádio, mas o som até que era gostoso para dançar. E os quatro dançaram por toda a noite. Ela disse que, em seu país, era muito comum o ritmo, e que, nas festas que ela costumava ir, músicas desse tipo eram tocadas durante a noite toda. As duas prometeram o levar em uma boate que tocava samba nos próximos encontros.

Conforme o nível de álcool subia em seu sangue, Harry confirmava todos os programas. E Fernanda deixou o seu número com ele. Ele prometera ligar nos próximos dias para combinar qualquer outra coisa.

Ao chegar a casa, ele reparou que estava com sono, muito sono, e bêbado. Tudo o que ele gostaria naquele instante era encostar a cabeça no travesseiro e descansar por quanto tempo ele achasse necessário. Porém, o barulho dos carros, dos feirantes e das pessoas que acordavam cedo para conferir as novidades em argila, cipó e outras especiarias tão igualmente bonitas, segundo a concepção de Harry, o estava deixando com dor de cabeça.

Na verdade, a quantidade de cerveja e uísque que ingerira na noite anterior era o que causava a sua dor de cabeça, mas ele não iria admitir, nem mesmo para Rony, que tinha bebido além da conta. Afinal, um Potter não era fraco para bebidas, mesmo que ele já tenha perdido a dignidade há horas.

Ele se deitou no sofá bagunçado e soltou um grande suspiro. O programa da noite anterior não foi ruim, pensou Harry ao dormir com os tênis ainda nos pés.

**xxx**

Ressaca. Maldita ressaca. Era tudo o que Harry dizia quando acordou no fim da tarde de sábado. Ele perdera a hora do almoço e a fome. A cabeça latejava e ele queria banho e café forte para curar a bebedeira. Por que ele tinha tomado todos aqueles drinques mesmo? Ah, porque ele estava flertando com a brasileira.

- Eu sou um velho! – resmungou ao tentar se levantar do sofá.

No chuveiro, ele tentou relembrar pontos da noite anterior em vão. Nada vinha à mente, apenas a imagem da brasileira, de Ryan "alto" e risadas. Ele ajoelhou no chão do banheiro para deixar a água fria cair por seus ombros e amenizar o efeito da bebida.

- Nunca mais vou beber. Eu prometo! – reclamava.

A campainha tocou. Uma. Duas. Três vezes. Harry considerou deixar a pessoa esperando, mas ficar por meia hora debaixo d'água não havia resolvido os seus problemas e amenizado a sua dor de cabeça e estômago. Além do mais, quem poderia estar batendo à sua porta naquele momento?

- Já vai! – Harry gritou em resposta. Silêncio reinou no apartamento. O bruxo colocou seu roupão e chinelos e se dirigiu à porta com toda a calma que ele ainda possuía.

Porém, seu ar sumiu quando viu que era Gina Weasley.

- Harry? – disse Gina ao entrar pela sala e abraçar o amigo, que ainda estava de roupão, cabelos molhados e cara de espanto por reparar em um anel de compromisso na mão direita da amiga. Gina estava noiva.

**xxx**

**N/A:** O capítulo saiu rapidinho dessa vez. E a tão esperada surpresa da Gina apareceu. Quem adivinhou que ela estava noiva? Comentem, digam o que acharam do capítulo e apostem os próximos passos do Harry Lerdo Potter! Beijo

**Resposta aos comentários**

**Edwiges Potter: **Não demorei quase nada dessa vez, não é mesmo? Então, na verdade você quase acertou. No lugar de um namorado, a Gina ganhou um noivo! E as coisas só vão piorar pro Harry! Mas vamos combinar que ele é lerdinho, né? Hahahaha continue acompanhando! Eu adoro os seus comentários! Beijo e até a próxima!

**Isa:** Adivinhei o que você estava pensando? Tadinho do Harry! Até eu fiquei com dó dele nesse capítulo! Não demorei muito dessa vez, né? As coisas só vão complicar para o nosso lerdinho, viu? Continue acompanhando e obrigada pelos comentários, eles são ótimos! Beijos e até a próxima!

**Gabi G. W. Potter:** Leitora nova! Eba! Que bom que gostou da minha história. Ela será cheia de romance e muita confusão (pro Harry, é claro). Espero que você continue acompanhando e comentando por aqui. Adoro receber comentários novos, dá um estimulo, sabe? Beijos e até a próxima!


End file.
